


Until the Morning

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Keith finally get a moment to discuss what it was like to be separated for so long [Shiro/Keith, cw for discussing past trauma].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for up to episode 6. I'm borrowing a bit from Voltron.com re: Keith background

 

 

Title: Until the Morning  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Mentions past trauma  
Notes: Spoilers for up to episode 6. I'm borrowing a bit from Voltron.com re: Keith background

Extra Notes: First, thanks to everyone that left kudos/comments on my last fic! I'm really shy, but I do appreciate the kinds words. ^^ Especially since the last time I wrote anything Voltron related was roughly 10 years ago, for the original 80s cartoon (Yes, I am that old).

\--

 

For the first time in a long time, things were quiet. The paladins weren’t needed, and his team was asleep (or at least Shiro hoped so—they needed their rest), so there wasn’t much else to do but explore the castle ship.

He let his left hand trail against the wall as he walked down the dark hallway, the metal surprisingly warm against his fingertips, pausing when he saw a window.

He didn’t recognize any of the stars. And being surrounded by space (and all the dangers that involved) was very different than watching stars at home back in Takayama.

But he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t still beautiful.

He smiled, a little, shifting so he could get a better view for stargazing. Now that he was (comparatively) safe, he was remembering that about himself. Being out in space, exploring what was out there—that was all he had ever wanted to do. And despite everything, he still wanted to do that.

He still had nightmares. There were still moments when all he could see was Zarkon’s face. But no one could take this from him. Absolutely no one.

“I guess I’m getting sentimental in my old age,” he murmured to no one in particular. But perhaps this was a signal that he needed to turn in as well… except, wait, he couldn’t, not if Keith was sulking in the corner.

“Hey,” Shiro said as he placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I’m fine,” Keith said, then yawned.

“Keith. I’d like to think you’ve known me long enough to be honest.”

“I tried,” Keith admitted unhappily, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I couldn’t.”

“Why’s that?”

“I was thinking about something Lance said.”

Oh, no. “Keith, **please** don’t tell me you’ve stayed up this late trying to come up with a comeback to something he said. Again.” It was starting to get repetitive. Lance would “win” an argument because he was quicker with verbal jabs, Keith would stomp off to sulk until hours later, when he’d charge back in with said comeback, and it was getting very old, very fast.

Thankfully, Keith shook his head.

“All right.” Realizing that they would be here for awhile, Shiro found a spot on the floor to sit down. He patted the space next to him.

Keith frowned, but sat down. “It was back when the Arusians visited the castle. He was talking about his mother, and then said the drinks were bothering him, but even I could tell he was missing her.”

“I see.” Shiro made a mental note to speak to Lance later—let him know his team was there for him. “So, what does this have to do with you?”

“For a long time, nothing. I mean, I don’t even have a mother.” Keith huffed. “But… but I do have a family.”

He leaned against Shiro. Nothing else had to be said.

“And I guess thinking about how much Lance misses his mom reminded me how much I missed you. And, well, you know me. When I start thinking about something, I can’t let it go.”

This was a little bold, since it had been so long, but Shiro wrapped an arm around him. “This okay?”

“Always.” Keith’s face was now smushed against his shoulder.

“I’m going to remind you of something. You saved me, and not just back on Earth.”

“Hm?”

Shiro smiled down at him. “A lot of what happened in that year we were apart is a blur, but I remember that there were times that knowing you were waiting was what kept me going.”

Keith nudged him again, this time making a pleased sound.

Shiro cleared his throat, because this was something he had wanted to discuss, but they’d been busy trying to learn to fly a giant robot. “So, now that we know just how much we missed each other, perhaps it’s time to figure out where we stand. I still care for you, a lot. But things have changed, and if you need space, then I’ll gladly—”

Keith was snoring loudly.

Shiro (carefully) arranged himself so they could sleep somewhat comfortably on the floor. It was fine. Ultimately, all that mattered was that Keith was safe, and finally resting. Anything else could wait until they woke up. 


End file.
